A Day Out
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Based on the Italian series, Rossana. Sana and Heric meet for a date. But then loads of stuff happens, and they end up lying in the grass under some trees. Maybe a oneshot, maybe a twoshot, maybe a series. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~! Mit-chan and Jessie here! Okay so I've just finished the anime of Rossana, the Italian version of Kodomo no Omocha. I loved it! And I don't like Hayama's voice in the Japanese or English versions. So. While I'm writing fanfiction for this anime/manga, I'd like to say now that:

Sana = Rossana (Sana is her nickname and what most people all her anyway though)

Hayama = Heric (Pronounced Eric, but I want to spell it properly)

Zenjiro = Gerard

Tsuyoshi = Terence

Aya = Alyssa

Rei = Robby

Sana's Mum = Katherine (Pronounced Katerine)

Naozumi = Charles

Fuuka = Funny (The only thing I can complain about in the Italian version other than the fact that they don't have Omake endings)

Fuuka's boyfriend = Jeremy

Babbit = Bab

Hisae = Margareth (Pronounced Margaret)

Mami = Marine (You pronounce the 'e' on the end. Or just Marina)

Gomi = George

Onda = Oliver (Sana's mum's ex-husband)

Natsumi = Nelly

Asako = Alicia

-

Okay so now that I've said this I'll start the fanfic!

Heric: If you're using our Italian names why not write it in Italian?

Bab: She might not be able to speak or write Italian.

Heric: Then why bother?

Mit-chan: … -getting angry-

Jessie: We can speak Italian.

Heric: Oh. Then why...?

Mit-chan: OKAY JUST SHUT UP ALREADY HERIC!!! -steals Sana's hammer/mallet thing-

Jessie: Oh dear... We don't own Rossana/Kodocha/Kodomo no Omocha

Bab: Enjoy...

PS: I won't say when exactly this story takes place, but let's just say that everyone is in their... 2nd year. So they are... uh... 13? Yeah I think that's right...

I DON'T LIVE IN JAPAN!!!

-

-

**)( Chapter 1 )(**

-

I looked around again. When would he be here? How long would I have to wait?

I knew I was being impatient. I knew it was my fault for arriving half an hour early. But still...

"Heric, why can't you just hurry up and arrive already?!"

I crossed my arms and sat on the edge of the fountain again. A lady passing by hurried on, giving me a weird look.

I heard a splash behind me and water splattered my shoulder. I turned, expecting Heric. "Heric, where have you – Funny?!"

My eyes widened at the sight of my best friend. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain as well, her hand dipped in the water, her eyes twinkling mischievously... as usual...

"Funny, you've had a hair cut!" I exclaimed, noticing how her hair was now just a bob, falling short of her shoulders. Her fringe was shorter too, no longer hanging in her eyes. It was also straight.

Which reminded me; I had to trim my own fringe or else I'd walk into something sooner or later.

Funny grinned. "Yup! Just yesterday!" she said in her Osakan accent, shuffling over to sit next to me. "So, how's summer vacation going? You waiting for Heric?"

I nodded, trying as hard as I could not to get annoyed. "Yeah. But he's not here yet. What about you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Funny blushed and pulled back a bit, then looked at the floor. "W-well you see, I-I was just sort of – uh – you know, walking around, and I bumped into Jeremy, a-and--"

"Jeremy?!" I jumped up, then sat down again when a man gave me a similar look to the lady from earlier, but I continued grinning as Funny waved her hands about.

"Sana, don't be so loud about it, please! You're going to get the whole town listening in!"

I shook my head and flapped my hand at her. "Don't worry, no one's really going to care about two middle school girls sitting by a fountain talking!" I said quickly, while she gave me an odd look. "Anyway," I began again, "are you two on a date then?"

Funny opened her mouth to say something, but a quick call interrupted her. "I--"

"Funny!"

Funny's eyes widened and she spun and jumped up quickly, stepping on the shoelace of one shoe. "Jeremy! Oh!"

Funny fell forward, and I lunged to grab her arm. I caught her sleeve and yanked her backwards, wobbling as we nearly fell into the fountain. She righted herself and jumped up again, not tripping this time and running over to Jeremy. She stopped in front of him, and he handed her a small plastic bag, then dug around in his pocket and pulled out two tickets for something. Funny squealed happily. And loudly.

Suddenly, she turned to face me again, her face lit up, and I smiled back. "Sana, I'm going somewhere with Jeremy now, so I'll see you around, okay?"

Jeremy leaned around her, waving briefly at me. "Oh, hi Sana!"

I waved back. "Hi," I said, then turned back to Funny. "Okay. Have a good time, you two. I'll see you around!"

Funny nodded, then turned and took Jeremy's hand, smiling at him. She stopped quickly and looked back to me. "By the way, if he's really late, call him."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," I agreed, nodding and already clenching my fists.

"Okay! Bye, Sana!"

"Bye, Funny!" I shouted, waving until they turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. I sighed and sat back. "I wonder how much longer I'll have to wait..." I looked up at the clock next to the fountain. 11:57. I sighed again. _If I just wait for three more minutes, he'll be late and I can call him._ "Argh, I hate my alarm!"

"Why?"

I screamed and twisted, startled by the voice in my ear, and I put my hand down behind me. I felt a moment of confusion and shock when my hand just kept falling, and then screamed again as it hit the water, knowing the rest of my would go with it.

Then I was pulled up by strong hands, and my right arm left the cold water, and I was suddenly thankful I was wearing short sleeves.

"Ugh, you're so jumpy. And heavy."

I glared at my... 'boyfriend'. "What did you say?! Jerk!"

He stared back at me flatly as I righted myself and shook the water off my arm. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, wearing the shirt I got him the other day, and a peaked baseball cap. He sat down next to me as I ran my hand over my skin to rid it of most of the dampness, then continued glaring at him.

"Why are you in a bad mood?"

"I'm not!"

He raised his eyebrows at me as I snapped at him. I bowed my head and looked away. "Sorry."

There was a moment of silence. "You want to talk about it?"

"Yes. _With my mother..._" I growled, glaring off into the distance.

"What? Why?" He, as usual, sounded as if he thought what I had just said was ridiculous.

"She... fiddled with my alarm. And moved the time forwards an hour."

"And..." he pushed, making circular hand motions to urge me to continue.

"And I slept through it and ended up getting here at 12:30!!!" I shouted, frowning and crossing my arms, still extremely annoyed at my mum. "And I've been waiting around for half an hour now getting impatient!"

Heric sat there watching me for a minute, staring blankly and impassively. "It's only 12 now."

"I know, I meant I _thought_ I got here at 12:30 but in fact it was 11:30 because my mum set my clock an hour ahead of all the other clocks so my alarm went of an hour ahead of what I had set it for and so I _thought_ I was late and it's all her fault!"

I realized I was standing over Heric, shouting loudly, and everyone nearby, or just within sight had stopped walking. I gasped and felt my face go red, then sat back down quickly, staring at my feet and keeping my mouth shut. I glanced sideways at Heric, thinking he might suddenly have gone red and gotten embarrassed, but he was just sitting there calmly, collected and silent, staring at me with his typical teasing smirk, the annoying It's-your-fault-and-only-your-fault. It just made me so mad.

So mad.

I stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet and stomping off towards the nearest alley or corner, where the people in the town square couldn't see us. Walking along the path I found a small gate which looked like it led to the river eventually, near the bridge, so I veered off into the trees and just walked, still holding onto Heric's hand and the corner of his sleeve.

Eventually I stopped at a bench and let him go, kneeling on the ground in front of it, breathing a bit quicker than usual.

"You do realise that there is a bench right in front of you, and yet you sit on the floor?"

"Shut up."

I heard him sigh and then he sat down, kicking away a small stone. He didn't seem bothered that we had just attracted the attention of the whole town square, as well as marched solidly about half a mile from our original sitting place. Or however far it was. I was never very good at maths.

"Where did you want to go?" I asked quietly, looking up at Heric, sitting back now on the cool grass.

He glanced at me, his arms resting on the back of the bench, and shrugged. "I didn't really have a place in mind."

Okay, so I admit that I had been irritable since having woken up that morning _because of my mother_ but had he really asked me to meet him at 12 just for the sake of it? It made me angry. Again. He knew how to do that. It was his speciality. He just couldn't help himself.

"Argh! So you had no idea _at all_ about where to go?!"

"Nope."

"What about now?"

"Nope."

"Can you _try_ to think of somewhere you might want to go?"

"Nope."

Jerk. Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk! How on earth could he even... just... "Argh!"

-

**)( Heric's POV )(**

-

I watched her holding her head and shouting out. She flopped onto her back on the grass, lying there with one arm over her eyes. I held back a smile. I knew it was a bit harsh, but for one thing, if she didn't do something about her energy now she'd have too much of it later, and secondly, it was just too fun.

"Jerk."

I smiled. She kept calling me that. But then she apologised the next time we went out. Or the next time we saw each other. Or whenever. I knew she didn't really mean it. Usually.

I looked up at the blue sky, dotted with the sorts of clouds you only see during the summer. It was coming towards the end of the holidays. I wondered if Sana had done _any_ of the summer homework we'd been assigned. Probably not, knowing her.

I wondered how much trouble she'd get in for that...

"Mr. Sengoku..."

"Eh?"

I blinked at Sana, who seemed to have lifted her arm off her face to give my a confused look. I shook my head at her. "Nothing."

She sighed and put her arm over her eyes again and resumed her position of just lying there on the grass in her white t-shirt and green shorts. I was sure that she'd discover the ground was actually slightly damp, seeing as the trees surrounding us kept the bench and small area of grass in the shade. I held back the urge to chuckle, thinking about how annoyed she'd be.

Then my thoughts strayed back to Mr. Sengoku, my old homeroom teacher, who'd left just before we started our second year in middle school. _(A/N: I'd like to say that it is summer there, and if I'm right, they start school years in spring in Japan, right? So if they are on summer vacation, __seeing as Heric and Sana's birthdays are much later in the year, they should still be 13, because they started the series when they were 11 and then had their in-between birthday-christmas party, meaning they were then 12, and then in middle school they tried to do another one but no one could come, so then they were 13, and that was their first year, so now they are in their second year and should be 13 still. Right? Someone please correct me if I'm wrong! This is very confusing! TT^TT)_ We'd all known he had hated me. He tried to get me expelled. And yet...

And yet I felt a kind of... I'm not sure. I felt something. It wasn't hate, and I definitely didn't like him any better than I did when he was still my teacher. But... maybe it was that although I didn't like him any more than before, I don't think I hated him as much as before. Yeah.

Maybe that was the weird feeling.

Or not.

Never mind.

I looked down at Sana again, and saw that her breathing was slow, and she seemed completely relaxed.

She'd fallen asleep.

I sighed, and pushed away from the bench. I crouched on the ground next to her, watching her. She looked so cute and innocent while she was sleeping...

"Heric, stop being a jerk..."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Maybe not so innocent after all.

I poked her side quickly, where I knew she was ticklish. "Oi. Sana, wake up. Sleepy head. Lazy. Sana." I poked her again, but she barely moved. I didn't talk very loudly, but I carried on calling her name in different voices for a while. "Sana. Sa. Na. Sa~na~. Saaanaaa... Sanasanasanasanasanasanasana."

Then I just sighed and gave up. She was out. She'd have to wake up on her own.

I sat down then lowered myself onto my back and put my hands behind my head. I stared up at the clouds. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blowing over my face. I glanced at Sana sleeping again. I closed my eyes again.

-

**)( Inside Sana's Head )(**

-

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"No! Haha! Heric! No, stop tickling! Haha! No, Heric please! Haha!"

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Mum, let me sleep longer. Go away. Muuum! Leave me alone..."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Stop it... Funny... Meanie... I don't wanna wake up... No, I don't like maths..."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

-

**)( Heric's POV )(**

-

I slowly woke up, becoming aware of my senses and surroundings. I opened my eyes, blinking at the brightness shining down at them. I turned my head and shielded my eyes with my arm. I looked around. Grass. And trees.

I tried to sit up, groggy and confused. But something was leaning on my arm, making my hand feel numb. I looked down and saw Sana, curled up at my side, still asleep.

And I remembered that I had called Sana last night and asked to meet up, just because I needed to see her, and I missed her, and then she'd been in a bad mood because her mum had done something to her clock which I couldn't remember right now, and then she'd dragged me off to some place and then she'd fallen asleep. And so had I.

"Ugh. What time is it?"

I looked at my wrist and realized I'd left my watch at home. I glanced at Sana's wrist, but she wasn't wearing her watch either. I considered looking in her bag to see if she might have put it in there, but I knew she'd kill me if I did, so I just put my head back on the grass and turned on my side to face Sana.

Who was staring at me with her big eyes, and gave me such a fright that I swear my heart nearly stopped.

"Jeez! Sana, don't do that!"

I frowned at her, but then she was still asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing slow. I poked her side, but she didn't move.

"I must still be half asleep," I muttered to myself, still freaked out and a bit on edge. I glanced upwards, but it was too bright, so I just stopped and assumed it was still fairly close to midday.

Looking back at Sana, I saw her shiver and curl into a ball, so I put my arm around her and held her close. I brushed back some stray strands of hair and kissed her cheek gently, then hugged her tighter, wrapping my other arm around her as well, despite the fact that I couldn't feel my hand.

"I love you, Sana."

-

**)( Sana's POV )(**

-

"Mmm..."

I opened my eyes, seeing a small line of green right in front of me, fuzzy and odd. I felt weird, cold on one side, warm on the other. I opened my eyes further and drew back my head. Grass. Long grass.

And a shirt...

I gasped and angled my head up, and saw Heric lying there, and I became aware of his arms around me, keeping me warm. I managed to get over my initial shock without squealing or hitting him or anything, but when I remembered the day's events, I was suddenly worried. Would he be mad with me? Had I really hurt his feelings? I didn't know. I was sure I had. It was just that gut feeling you get when something terrible happens. I could just... tell.

I snuggled up to him, burying my face in his side, hoping I wouldn't cry, hoping that I hadn't upset him.

"Hmm... Sana...?"

I looked up quickly, seeing his sleepy face as he looked around. "He-Heric..."

He looked down at me then, his eyes still not quite fully awake, and he looked so much like the Heric from before middle school, from when he was still a bit wild and rebellious and still kicked things. Even though he still does that now...

"Your shirt is damp. I can see your bra."

Never mind. He was _still_ the Heric from before middle school. He always would be, deep inside. That half of him was always gonna be there.

"Perv! Jerk! Idiot! And just when I was worrying that I'd upset you!" I shouted at him, then struggled to wriggle out of his arms. I felt him tighten his grip, so I stretched out my legs and wriggled harder, but I didn't get very far.

"You're too jumpy..."

I looked up to glare at him, but then his lips touched mine, and I just sort of... relaxed. And melted away. And forgot about my white shirt. And the cold that was chilling my sides. And everything else except him.

He pulled away slowly, looking at me intently. I got so lost in his eyes then, that I completely forgot what I had been doing a few seconds before.

"Heric, I love you..."

-

To be continued...

Maybe...

-

-

Yeah, it didn't really go anywhere, but it was just fun to write. And I think it's cute. But I might write a sequel, I might turn it into a story, I might leave it as a oneshot. I don't know. But it doesn't really matter RIGHT now. What matters right now is mourning over the end of Rossana. Even though it ended a while ago in reality. But for me, it ended last night. And I'm gonna miss them... TT^TT

Heric: Pfft.

Mit-chan: No one asked you!

Heric: That's harsh.

Mit-chan: Shut up.

Heric: Why won't you write in Italian?

Mit-chan: Jessie, give me the hammer/mallet thing. NOW.

Heric: Goodbye.

Mit-chan: GET BACK HERE NOW!!!

Jessie: -sweatdrop- I have a feeling she's very much like Sana in character...

Bab: Yup. Me too.

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review! ^.^


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Right, so you'll notcie I rarely review anymore. Well. I have a perfectly valid reason. My mum (ARGH!!!!!) crashed my computer. So now, my internet browser (I use firefox) will only open if there is nothing else running at the same time. AND if I want to open another window from firefox, the same rule applies, meaning I can't have anything else running. That includes Firefox. So. IT DOESN'T FRICKING WORK!!!! If I want to review a story, I need to find a way to CLOSE (as in, not have it running AT ALL, not even in the little bar at the bottom) Firefox and THEN open the review box from the internet from the Firefox browser which is now closed. Hmm. How do I achieve this?

ARGH! I swear my mum will NEVER touch my computer again. Especially seeing as she deleted half the files on my computer just because I hadn't moved them yet. I feel like crying. She killed my computer… TT^TT

Right, so now that I've gotten over my mum KILLING my computer (Jessie: She really hasn't yet)(Ikuto: No, I don't think she has)(Heric: She's so _loud_)(Kyo: Ugh, just shut UP!) I'm gonna go and throw a hissy fit.

(Ikuto: I wanna see that!

Jessie: She won't, I'm sure.

Kyo: Oh, I hope she does.

Heric: She won't.)

Not really.

(Ikuto and Kyo: Dammit.

Heric: -smirk-

Jessie: -sigh-)

By the way, my computer's been like this for a while, and I don't know how long it will be like this. If anyone has ever experienced this before, could you please review this "chapter" (or rather author's note) or pm with any help or tips you might have? Please? I would be so grateful! (By the way, I have an Acer pc, with windows home vista)

Anyway, basically, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed recently and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and I'm really sorry for anything else I did! I feel really bad! But summer is on the way (Jessie: One week!) and if I don't run away from home for a week, I'll have six weeks of writing my book (Jessie: About halfway through so far, but if we have no school to distract us, we can get about 10 pages done in one day and we've already done about 150 something! ^.^) which I WILL finish, and then fanfiction between the lines! By the way, I strongly recommend reading _The Host_by Stephenie Meyer if you haven't already. It's an awsome book!

Oh, and unless I go on holiday (I called it running away because I WON'T go with my family. I need to get away for a week or something; it's so stressful I'm making myself ill. I hope not) I'm still beta-ing. So yeah.

Anyway, that's it, and hope to hear from everyone soon! And I really am sorry! And I love you all very much! And I'm really really REALLY sorry!

~Huggles~

Jessie and Mit-chan007


End file.
